


Jesus died for our sins, so here's some sins babey

by Up_T0wn_Rat



Category: Furby (Toys), Furby - Fandom
Genre: And I regret everything, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, For no reason, Human anatomy on furbies, I use my extensive knowledge of furby lore and characters to create an eldrich monster of a fic, Kinda, Lesbian Sex, No Beta, Porn With Plot, Toys, and I am the biggest shit for writing it, and not even the kind that sould be sexy, elmers glue as a dildo?!, elmers glue as lube, for very obvious reasons, it's weird - Freeform, its shit and you are shit for reading it, kicking off the new year strong, lots of plot too don't get me wrong, no, strap on?, thing?, this has inexplicable rainbow dash in a jar vibes, this is sinful, we will never know, what did you expect the quality to be good?, what in the fuck whas i thinking when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_T0wn_Rat/pseuds/Up_T0wn_Rat
Summary: Bluesky is a furby fighting for equal rights against the system, Bejeweled is a product of that system. When Bluesky gets captured trying to kidnap the Queen, fate brings them together. What will happen?ov0Yeah this is porn(the cheapest and the most expensive furby hook up and use elmers glue as lube)(literally all of the details are fuzzy)
Relationships: Furby/Furby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Jesus died for our sins, so here's some sins babey

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago but I've been peer pressured by one (1) person on the internet to post it. so here we fucking go, I guess.

Jules had always tried to be grateful for everything she had, everything she had been given. She couldn't help her upbringing, after all. As her mother kept reminding her, lineage couldn't be reversed. 

Although true, the sentiment did nothing to comfort her as she gazed out over her torn and troubled kingdom. She didn't seem to be able to find anything to be grateful for at all.

The fighting had only been going on for a month or so, and already chaos had taken over the Toy's 'R' Us, price tags destroyed and Out Of Stock signs torn down.

During the day, Jules could almost pretend nothing had happened, if she focused on the happy children and charming workers.  
The calm before the storm, she thought sadly. 

But then the doors would close, the curtains would be drawn.  
As soon as the lights turned off, and sometimes just before, the screams and blood would start.  
The Fisher Price people had been all but wiped out, and had retreated into their houses, barricading the doors. 

The She-Ra live action figures were fighting for the revolution, except for the few locked in the glass display case on top of the counter, and the Plushies were as divided as the furbies were.  
Jules felt helpless, the queen of a kingdom destined to be crushed. Begging with the council had done nothing to stop the war, however much she was supposed to be in charge. Really what she was was a mascot, held up as a kingpin, and held back from decisions.  
She didn't _agree _with the revolutionaries, the senseless violence to get what they wanted didn't sit right with her. But she definitely didn't think the council was right, sitting here doing nothing while innocents were being killed.__

__They were practically waiting for a siege._ _

__"Your majesty, It's time to come in. The lights will be off any minute now." Springtime, a skittish girl with white and lilac fur, and yellow a fluff stood behind her, waiting._ _

__"Oh, yes okay." Jules cleared her throat and turned to follow the attendant off the balcony._ _

__Springtime locked the balcony doors behind her._ _

__Jules went inside with the seeping dread that came with knowing she was walking away from the dead and dying.  
She only wished she could help. _ _

__

__XXX_ _

__

__Sky sat cross-legged in her makeshift tent. The structure was made from the late Holiday Barbie's dress, but the festive colors did nothing to lift her spirits. Her soldiers would go out to battle tonight, and some would not return.  
Reminding herself again of why she was doing this, she turned back to the map in her hand. _ _

__The Gen 7 quadrant, led by Juicy Grape, would advance on the south side, the Palaces defenses were almost nonexistent on that side and they could set up a camp to protect the territory that had already been conquered.  
Gen 4, led by Tie Dye, would team up with the Adora, She-ra, and Entrapta dolls to deal with the rest of the barbies in the east.  
The rest of the She-ra figures were training Gen 2 in the back room.  
Gen 1 had already been Disposed. _ _

__Sky shivered at the thought, and stood, slipping the map into her backpack, stolen from the new poly pockets._ _

__She left the tent and called for her team._ _

__Hi-C, Kid cuisine, Pudding and Rainbow were supposed to be the Contest Winner's furbies for this location. That was until Pudding's circuit's fried themselves to ashes. The resulting fire had been big enough to cause a considerable ruckus, and they had been Disposed._ _

__The rest were now being sold as special editions, but without the missing group member, their prices had plummeted._ _

__"Alright guys, how're we feelin'?" She put on a confident smile and put her hands on her hips._ _

__"Always ready for a fight with you, cap." Hi-C grinned and stood from his spot at the electric candle, stretching his arms above his black fluff._ _

__"Moon Rust and Fresh Giraffe from F-MOD squad just dropped off some spears from the LEGO section." Kid Cuisine tossed a bundle of plastic spears on the ground, smiling._ _

__Sky grabbed a translucent blue spear shaped like a lightning bolt and hefted it in her hand.  
Rainbow came out of a nearby tent, jogging over. They flashed a thumbs up as they neared, flipping their ears up and down with a soft mechanical whirring. _ _

__Rainbow had been closer with Pudding, they had shared a display case during the day and always seemed to be next to each other when they were put away in the back room._ _

__After she was Disposed, Rainbow went silent, never speaking a word to anyone but themself. They had gotten better, eventually, but still only spoke on rare circumstances, and never with more than two people present._ _

__Sky handed Hi-C LEGO-spear and grinned._ _

__"Alright gang, lets go catch ourselves a queen."_ _

__

__XXX_ _

__

__Jules may have been a queen, she thought while letting Springtime dress her in a silk nightgown originally made for an the American girl doll across the store, but she was just a pawn in this fight. A very heavily protected pawn, with silk dresses and a full suite, but a pawn nonetheless._ _

__Her attendant left her to climb into bed and went to do her preliminary search of the room, checking under the bed (a Little Live Pets dog bed with soft plush pillows and faux fur sheets) and locking all the doors and windows. The Barbies had been eager to brag of their large 'dreamhouse' but many a dress had already been stolen from them due to their lack of locks, which seemed to slow the steady stream of jabs and teasing._ _

__What the revolutionaries were doing with huge poufy ballgowns, was beyond Jule's comprehension._ _

__Springtime was leaning out the window, muttering._ _

__"Do you see something?" Jules called to her from the bed._ _

__Springtime turned sharply,_ _

__"No! No. Just...talking to myself. Don't you worry your majesty, you'll sleep safe and sound tonight."  
Springtime shut the window and moved to click off the electric candle illuminating the room. _ _

__Jules stared at the ceiling, faintly hearing the soft click of a closing door as the other furby left, falling asleep to the sound of plastic crunching and violence down below._ _

__

__XXX_ _

__

__Sky and her team had made their way silently to the Palace, climbing the many terraces to the very top tower.  
She had seen their target on the balcony staring out a thousand times. _ _

__She was about to peek in through the cracks between two window shutters when they were thrown open, and Sky jumped back, startled._ _

__A pale purple furby stuck her head out and looked around, inspecting with scrutinous blue eyes. Seemingly finding nothing wrong, they sunk back out of sight.  
The window shutters started to close and Sky breathed a sigh of relief. _ _

__The shutters snapped open at the noise, and the yellow fluff belonging to the maid came into view again.  
She looked around again, before swiveling around and making burning eye contact with the revolutionary on the roof. _ _

__A dawning realization spread across her face._ _

__"I'll leave this window unlocked," She whispered under her breath, "and you can get her. Just--try and keep her safe."_ _

__Sky tried to comprehend what was happening, but nodded._ _

__"You'll want to wait a few minutes, until she's asleep."_ _

__There was a voice from inside, and the purple furby turned, calling something back into the room.  
She closed the window but Sky could hear no telltale click of a lock. _ _

__She gave a reassuring thumbs up to the others, but her face still held all the fear and shock of being discovered. Thanking the little Hagrid stuffy on the wall that she thought looked like Jesus a little bit she made her way back to her team._ _

__"We're waiting a few minutes until she's asleep," she mouthed silently, "I'll go in first, then signal for you."  
They all nodded in succession. Then they sat back behind a small tower that was just for show, and waited for the most stressful five minutes of their lives to be over. _ _

__

__XXX_ _

__

__Springtime didn't tell the Bejeweled furby that she was being hunted. She knew that she would scream and shout and alert the kidnappers outside._ _

__Instead, she moved quickly, alerting every guard she could find. A trail of armed furbies ran up to the Queen's chambers, but Springtime stopped them from going in._ _

__"Wait!" She whispered, waving her arms and ears frantically, "Wait! wait till they're in there. catch them by surprise."_ _

__They nodded and pressed their large ears to the door, straining to hear the window shutters open._ _

__Sugar Plum, a young, newer-model furby, heard it first._ _

__"They opened the window!" He whispered, "Let's go!"_ _

__They burst through the doors, Sky paused mid step, a cotton sack clutched in her hands._ _

___She had been caught. ____ _

____ _ _

____XXX_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Jules woke up to be informed that someone had tried to kill her while she slept. So overall not the best wake up call._ _ _ _

____"What? Who?" She yelled, knowing her father would chastise her for raising her voice, but deeming it a worthy sacrifice._ _ _ _

____"A furby named BlueSky, miss. She has been captured and detained, should you wish to see her." Springtime replied._ _ _ _

____Jules knew Springtime must have had something to do with her capture, and nodded._ _ _ _

____"Thank you, although my father wouldn't be pleased if I did."_ _ _ _

____"And when has that stopped you before?" She smiled, and kept nervously rearranging the chotchkies on the shelf._ _ _ _

____Jules nodded, and made her way down to the prison, behind the display and inside a cardboard box flipped on it's side._ _ _ _

____The light blue furby was watched by two guards and chained up with yarn from a raggedy anne doll's hair._ _ _ _

____"You may go," Jules gestured to the guards, and they hesitated, looking conflicted.  
"Oh, go on. She's tied up she wont hurt me."_ _ _ _

____They glanced at each other, shrugged, and made to leave._ _ _ _

____"We'll be just out the door, miss, call if you need to."_ _ _ _

____Jules nodded and flapped her hands at them to go, which they did.  
She turned to the other furby, who looked angry, but also had a certain sadness about her that was impossible to ignore. _ _ _ _

____"Hello."_ _ _ _

____"Hhmmm."_ _ _ _

____"What's your name?"_ _ _ _

____"Wouldn't you like to know, princess."_ _ _ _

____"I can call the guards, you know. They'll tell me. And I'm not a princess."_ _ _ _

____"Fine! fine. _Queen, _My name is BlueSky." She smirked, looking up angrily with deep blue eyes.___ _ _ _

______"I know that, what do I call you." Jules was in no mood to argue with her captor. This was the first outside interaction she had had since the fighting started, and even before visits were few and far between.  
She sighed. "You may call me Jules, if we're going to be friendly we might as well go all in."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"We are _not _going to be friendly." BlueSky snarled, straining against her bonds.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Jules quirked her head, confused.  
"Why-ever not? I think it might be nicer for you if we're friendly."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Was that a threat?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No! No, it was simply, prerogative. No, that's the wrong word." She flapped her ears annoyedly and bounced up and down. "An incentive? no that sounds like a bribe. Whatever. Wouldn't it be nicer to have one person to talk to while you're here? You did try and kill me, your stay will not be short."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Blue Sky's head shot up, her expression defensive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I did _not _try and kill you! We-I, was just trying to kidnap you. We thought if we had the kingpin we could hold her for ransom and win some equality. I don't know."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well that's reassuring," Jules smiled, feeling a lot better about her decision to come down here for a visit.  
She sat down on the ground across the room from BlueSky and gestured for her to do the same. She grumbled, but figured trying to half-stand as the ropes would allow wasn't something to insist upon, and sat.  
"Although it wont make my father any happier that I've come down here. And I'm hardly a kingpin. More like a motivational image, someone to be pulled out for speeches and schmoozing and then locked away tight like good china."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jules knew what good china was because of the Bedtime Bear Care Bears doll that had been bought but a family and then returned. He had many stories, and Jules had loved listening to him go on and on until her father deemed it a distraction and sent him away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh. Um, sorry about that...Jules."  
Jules beamed at her, bouncing up and down and wiggling her ears side to side. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah. That's why my dad wont like that I'm down here. You're the first new person I've seen in a loooong time."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You're the first... _you _I've met. Ever." BlueSky smiled. "You're certainly something." She said, and there was a hint of growing fondness in her voice. She shook her head internally and adjusted her gaze into something like a mean-spirited glare.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________One of the guards poked his head back in,  
"Your Majesty, your Father is coming." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh!" She shot up like a rocket, looking worried. "I should really be going. If anyone asks," she says to the guard discreetly, "I was only here for 30 seconds. I must be gone! goodbye, BlueSky, I'll be back!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hey Queenie, " BlueSky called softly, "Call my Sky."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jules shot her an impish grin and darted out of the room, replaced by the guards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sky sighed, and fiddled with her bindings.  
This was gonna be a long stay. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________XXX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jules slammed the door of her room and jumped on the bed, giggling like crazy.  
Sky may have tried to kidnap her, but she hadn't had anyone else to talk to in forever, and she had been curious. Her efforts were not in vain, Sky was funny, and definitely not what Jules had had in mind. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She had even smiled at her, once. No one else in the palace but Springtime did that, and she only did it because she had to.  
But it wasn't like that with Sky. She didn't have any obligations to anyone, and she certainly didn't care about manners. It was refreshing really, and Jules was eager to go back the next day. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And she did go back the next day, and the next, and the next, and again on the next, and every time she felt like Sky was less frigid. She had gotten the guards to give her longer ropes and she certainly seemed to enjoy pacing back and forth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When Jules had commented on this, Sky had chuckled and said it was to keep her from going soft._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jules just smiled.  
Jules always smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________XXX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sky cursed herself for starting to look forward to the Queen's daily visits, telling herself her captor shouldn't bring her this much joy. But then again it wasn't Jules who was keeping her locked up here, and it was her own mistake of trusting a Special Edition that had gotten her in there in the first place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Still, every time she smiled back, or laughed at one of Jules' jokes, she felt like banging her head into the wall.  
It was wrong, completely wrong, to be finding herself actually _liking _this girl, but she had too admit she had charm. Really it had been impossible to hate her from the start, when she came in all bubbly remarks and flouncy fluff. But Sky had still tried. Even after her third visit Sky had been convinced that she could still cling to the last shreds of disdain she had for the royal.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But then Jules had smuggled her in some LEGO sandwiches, and Sky stopped trying to pretend. she only hoped that once she got out, she could put it behind her. Now that she knew who the important people _really _were, (Jules seemed to love nothing more than recounting all the palace gossip from the day, and there always seemed to be something really juicy about the members of the court, Sky swore she made half of it up just for laughs,) She could target them. And she would never have to worry about the silly, happy Queen ever again.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________But she found herself wondering if that day would ever come, Her team didn't seem to be all that concerned with getting her back, she thought ruefully. Maybe they had assumed she was executed, and had appointed someone else as their leader. Jules hoped it was Hi-C, he had spunk.  
She shook her head, dispelling the grim thoughts from her mind. _No! _They would come for her. Eventually. And until then she would have to content herself with her current situation.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And was that really so bad?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________XXX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The first time Jules had wanted to kiss her had been the day she brought her blankets. It was getting to be what the calendar called August, which meant that temperature in the store was dropping. She didn't want Sky to be cold, and she had realized that she didn't even have a pillow to rest her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I'm fine with what I've got, your royal highness." She had protested, but quickly wrapped herself in the thick quilts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She had looked so unbearable cute sitting there, in the middle of a swathe of blankets, looking for all the world like a bird in their nest, nibbling a sandwich. Not that Jules really knew what birds looked like, but Bedtime had told her he liked them well enough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"They eat garbage, and they're either white and grey or all black. They're very loud, but they don't sound very nice." He had recounted, and remembering had made Jules smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And she had felt the urge to kiss her. She didn't then, but the next time she went to visit, she did. pecking her on the forehead with her beak softly as she left. It was a casual thing, but for both of them, it meant the world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________That was also the day Jules decided to put a stop to the war. Once and for all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________XXX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Hey, Cap'" Sky started out of a restless sleep at the sound of someone whispering...not not someone, Hi-C._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Huh?" She whispered back, still groggy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"BlueSky! Up here!" She looked up, peering through what appeared to be hole in the roof to see her teammate waving at her frantically. "I'm passing you a ladder, can you grab it and keep it steady?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She nodded quickly, the reality of what was happening quickly setting in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Sure enough, a yellow ladder was lowered down, and Sky reached out, barely able to grab it with her restrictive chains._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Rainbow climbed down, and cut through the red yarn with a plastic Sword of Protection that had clearly been sharpened by Rainbow's own beak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Thanks," Sky said under her breath, and followed Rainbow up the ladder onto the roof. She took one last look at her former cell as Kid pulled up the ladder, then darted away into the morning darkness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She thought, for a moment, that she hadn't gotten to say goodbye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________XXX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Jules had left in the middle of the night, taking only bag with some coins, food, and her disguise.  
It was a rather clever disguise, she thought, a pair of stuffed wings and a halo strapped on. Without her crown or necklace, she looked almost exactly like a discolored Angel Furby missing her harp, still a Special Edition, but not a Queen at least. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She left her accessories, along with a brief note for her father and a longer one for Sky, on her bed where Springtime would find them in the morning. For now, her presence would go unmissed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She was going to bargain with the Revolutionaries leader. To see what they wanted, and what she could give them. To put a stop to this violence, peacefully.  
A problem, however, quickly arose. Jules had never been out of the palace alone before, and never without a light. She had been lost since she started walking, and only just realized it now. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Hey there!"  
"Hi!"  
"Hello!"  
"What's Up?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________A chorus of greetings sounded off, and Jules started, looking around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Up here!" A voice called, and she looked up at the ceiling. At least a dozen sock monkeys were nestled together on a jungle-esque display, leering down with exaggerated red smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"What's yooour name?" One of them giggled, but Jules couldn't tell which one in the dark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"J-Um, Angel. Angel Furby." She tried to keep walking but didn't know which way to go, stuck between large boxes full of unlabeled toys._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Angel!"  
"Angel! Angel! Angel!" They all shouted--or maybe just one was shouting. it was impossible to tell.  
"Like the dust?" One of the Monkeys jeered, and they all laughed hysterically. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"No, not like the dust. Like, um, like the people they put up at the top of the tree in December."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"December!"  
"December!" They seemed angry now, and Jules flinched.  
"We don't like December. too many _sales _too many sales too may sales."  
"Are YOOUUU December?" They asked, accusing.  
"Tooo many friends lost. toooooo maaaaany." That voice had a sing-song lilt to it that chilled Jules to the core. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I-no! I'm not December. Um. Do you know the way to the Rebels camp?" It was worth an ask, she thought. She couldn't be any more lost._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"DECEMBER!" they started to screech, "DECEMBER!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Jules back up slowly and then ran away from the terrifying crows of "DECEMBER!" in the distance.  
She ran until she could no longer hear them, whether that was because of the distance or because they stopped, she couldn't tell. She could tell that she was somehow even more lost. She kept walking, hoping she was going in the right direction. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Hoping she was walking towards peace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________XXX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Sky is home before she realizes it, and he team members all welcome her back and then bid her goodnight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"You should get some sleep, you'll need to be well rested for our debrief tomorrow. " Kid Cuisine said with a smile, before leading her to her tent and hugging her goodnight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Sky lay down in her old bed. It felt...wrong, somehow. Like the blankets were too tight. They felt thin, and scratchy compared to the ones Jules had given her.  
She smiled, at least she knew Jules was safe and warm. That was a small comfort, and she fell into a restless sleep thinking of bouncy queens and giggling pillows. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________XXX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Jules rounded a corner of a tall box marked 'AmGi Acc' and found herself quite suddenly in the middle of a makeshift camp. Barbie dresses and LEGO sheets made into tents, surrounded by electric candles and small lava lamps with an overwhelming friendliness and welcoming feel. Still, this was enemy territory, and she grabbed a sharp rock to protect herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Certain she was in the right place, Jules walked into the camp, making her way through the thin paths toward the largest, most colorful tent in the middle of the residence. Clutching the rock in her fist, she squared her jaw, and went in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________XXX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Sky awoke to a rustling outside, and sat up abruptly when the door flap was pushed aside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Leader of the resistance," The figure in the tent was swathed in shadow, but their voice sounded eerily familiar.  
"I am here to negotiate pea-Aah!" The person lurched forwards with a yell, landing on top of Sky with a thump and bashing them in the head with something very hard. She closed her eyes against the pain and fell back against the pillows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________XXX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Jules stared down in horror at the pummeled face of her friend on the ground. There were no visible signs of injury, there never was, but she had fallen over like a kid on a wet floor and wouldn't open her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"No! no, no, no no." She muttered, tossing the rock aside and combing Sky's fur desperately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She was yanked backwards abruptly, a knife held to her throat.  
A grey and white Furby had a knee in her stomach, and was yelling. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"What did you do to her? What did you do to Sky?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I-I wasn't I didn't mean to do anything! Please, I come in peace!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Yeah right, you're Special Edition. The last time we trusted one of you our leader got taken prisoner. And besides that you just took a rock to my friends head!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"That wasn't--I didn't mean to! I'm the Queen! Her f--"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"You're the Queen?" He asked incredulously, "Even better! That's what we wanted in the first place!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He picked her up and started carrying her away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Sky opened her eyes, the pain having diminish considerably by the time she sat up again. She could hear yelling from outside, and rushed outside to see Hi-C dragging a familiar figure away by the waist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Wait!" She yelled, but her voice was hoarse and foggy from sleep and it came out like a whisper. "Wait!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He didn't hear her, and she knew if she chased after him it wouldn't do any good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Sky balled her hands into fists and sighed, knowing there wasn't anything she could do about it right now.  
The walk back to her tent was painful in ways she didn't fully understand, but she knew she had to get Jules out of that cell. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________XXX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She decided to wait until the next night to break her out, asking the rest of the day off to rest.  
What she really did is write letters. She wrote one for her team, a goodbye and instructions to send the rest of the letters accordingly. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________One to be copied and sent to troops, saying to stand down, go home, we won (sort of), one to the Royal Furby, stating their terms and conditions for standing down. And one for Sky's Mother, in the back room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________And then she plotted their escape._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________XXX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Jules was exasperated with how astoundingly terrible her plan had gone. Not only had she gotten lost, but the leader of the revolution was the one furby that she had thought was safe back at the palace, and she had killed her. And she had gotten carried away and thrown in a far less pleasant prison cell than the cardboard box Sky had gotten. This one had dust and dried globs of gum on the ground, that she was taking extra care not to get her fur stuck in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Not knowing what would happen next was an entirely new feeling for Jules, and not one she particularly liked.  
She felt exposed, and scared. And she missed Sky, a lot, already. Except she had maybe killed her. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The lights had only been on for a short while, which was weird, but it was dark again and she could see all the flickering lights from the camp twitching on loop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Pssst, Hey!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Jules' head shot up, eyes searching the shadows to find where the voice was coming from._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"hi," Sky whispered, stepping into her line of sight, "I'm here to bust you out."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"You're alive!" Jules beamed at her, the urge to kiss her multiplying by a thousand in her stomach. It was a warm, sloppy feeling that made her feel like she could do anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________And so she did.  
Once the door was open, She launched herself at the other furby and threw her arms over her shoulders, pressing their beaks together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Sky stumbled backwards, wrapping her hands around Jules' waist instinctively and moaning slightly into the kiss. She wasn't expecting that but it was definitely very welcome, she tightened her grip on her waist, one hand reaching up to tangle in Jules' fluff.  
Jules whimpered, and broke away, breathless. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Thank you for saving me," She murmured into Sky's white fluff. "You would make a good adventurer."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Why don't we both be adventurers then?" Sky waited for Jules' eager nod before grabbing her hair and pulling her past the sleeping figures in the tents._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________They made their way through camp, and into the visitors area of the shop, past most of the clear display cases and had almost made it to the far box display when the lights flickered back on, and they froze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Sorry about that folks! but the power's back on now. Carry about your shopping!" came a voice over the loudspeakers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________And once again the store was abuzz with children. And one kindly-looking, eccentric old man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Excuse me, ma'am," He asked a store attendant in a wavering voice, "how much for those two? I'm a collector see, those look like BlueSky an Bejeweled without the crown an necklace. I don't have my glasses on though, I could be wrong." He pointed to Sky and Jules, and the looked at each other, questioningly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Oh! You're absolutely right sir. Those would cost about 600,000 in total sir. There are only a few of the Bejeweled furby models in existence see, so--" The store attendant was cut off by the old man waving his hand impatiently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I know that ma'am, I'm a collector, did I say that already? Anyway. Could you ring me up miss? and I'd like the jewelry, aah--crown and necklace was it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Absolutely. If you could follow me right through here-" And suddenly they were out of sight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Jules looked at Sky with a devious glint in her eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"What was that about wanting to be an adventurer?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Only with you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________XXX_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The man's collection room, as it turns out, is a series of cubbyholes set into the walls. Each cubby hole is a wide two feet on the bottom, with a one foot ceiling, with a full closing door and a window._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Jules grins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"This," she states, "is the best thing ever."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I concurr," Sky kisses her on the cheek and smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The old man, whose name, apparently, was Franklyn, went about emptying a cubby for them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He left a few craft supplies in the back, muttering that it didn't matter and slid them both in. Then he closed the door, shutting them in together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"This is amazing!" Jules is still beaming, and she hugs Sky tight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Hhmm," Sky hums, burying her face in Jules' fluff._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Jules looks up at her, suddenly serious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I thought you were dead. I though I killed you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Sky frowned, slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I'm right here baby. I'm always right here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Jules leans in and kisses her softly, but Sky is having none of that, pushing her up against the wall and planting her arms on either side of her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Jules whimpered, pressing her hands to Sky's hips, pulling her even closer--if that was possible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Sky licked Jules' lips, and Jules opened her mouth, inviting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Licking the inside of Jules' mouth, Sky moves a hand down to her inner knee, hoisting it up and holding it above her hip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The noises emanating from Jules were positively sinful, and Sky ate them up with an answering moan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I-please, Sky--Ahh, I need more" Jules whimpered into Sky's mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"More?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________" _yes _, I- plea _se _"_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"hhmm, I think I could do that..."  
Sky ran her hand down Jules' stomach to her crotch, palming her clit through her fur, which gladly parted in arousal. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________This incited more, and louder, whimpers and moans from Jules', Sky could practically come just from hearing it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She took Jule's clit in between her fingers and she cried out, pleasure sparking through her like fire.  
rolling her clitoris in between her fingers for a few seconds to hear what would happen, she stopped suddenly, making Jules cry out for more. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Lie down baby," Sky whispered, waiting for her to comply.  
Once Jules was lying down on her back, Sky moved in between her bent knees, and carfully swiped her finger gently down the middle of her vulva, until she got to her entrance. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Is this okay?" Sky asked, and Jules nodded furiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She carefully slid in three fingers at first, but Jule's let out a whimper that was decidedly different than the rest and Sky stopped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"We need lube," Jules panted out, and they both stopped, concerned. The bottle of elmers glue in the corner caught Sky's eye, and she got an idea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Gimme a sec babe," She tipped the large bottle of elmers glue on its side and twisted open the cap, squeezing out a healthy dose onto the orange part of the glue cap. She lined the glue cap up wit Jules' entrance and asked again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"This okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Yes, yes _please _gimme it all I just--more" Jules' arousal was coming off her in waves, and the same could be said for Sky.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________She moved the glue bottle slowly into her, relishing the needy noises she made as she took it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________once it was all the way in up until the white part started, Sky started to pump it in and out, twist in it around each time until Jules gasped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"right- right there keep that same-- _yES _"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Sky moaned with arousal and quickened her pace, grinding her own clit into the glue bottle's stem._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Sky--I'm gonna "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Sky fucked her through her orgasm, before removing the glue bottle from her vagina and kissing her clit, once gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________She shivered, and then groaned and rolled over,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"You didn't--"  
"I'm fine"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"No, please, let me eat your pussy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Sky's eyes widened and she complied, laying down with her back propped up against the wall. she spread her legs, and Jules licked a wide band up her clit, making her moan loudly. Jules whimpered, and Sky leaned back, shutting her eyes tight as Jules licked and sucked her to her climax. She came hard, crying out and falling over.  
She smiled, and kissed Jules on the beak. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"I love you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"i love you too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________And they lay there peacefully until morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
